


petrichor

by newrc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Umbrella Scene, adrien centered, adrienette umbrella scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrc/pseuds/newrc
Summary: petrichor: earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 33





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really proud of how this one turned out even if it's very short :) enjoy

It’s raining.

Today has been far from normality for him. Monotony had come to be difficult to bear with, he was done- in any aspect you could possibly imagine.

It was officially his first day of school. Pretty exciting, right? Most kids his age would find that rather very hard to relate to. Still, most kids his age weren’t homeschooled their whole life. Two completely different realities. And on top of that, zero friends whatsoever. There was Chloé, whom he played with when they were younger. Yet, he wanted more. People he could casually hang out, facetime with, whatever. 

Today, that changed.

Adrien managed to sneak out of his house and convince Nathalie to lie to his father. It was risky, sure- but _so_ worth it.

Classes were great, not exactly how he expected them to be but it didn’t matter. He guessed it could only make sense after all, it was his first time. On the other hand, classmates didn’t exactly give him a warm welcome because they assumed all kinds of things since he’s friends with Chloé and that’s understandable but Nino believed in him. He also took a mental note to make sure to make it up to the girl he unintentionally pissed off this morning. He knows Chloé was at fault nonetheless, he didn’t want to rat her out. He was really just trying to help.

“It was a good day, regardless” he decided. 

However, becoming a superhero was not a part of his plans. It’s not that he was complaining, the thought of being able to fight by Ladybug’s side again was definitely something Adrien could get used to. As corny and silly as it may sound, he fell in love with her right away. Theoretically speaking, that’s impossible, even so… he felt drawn to her by some unexplainable pull like their souls were _magnets_. Pulled to her in ways he wasn’t able to comprehend just yet. And maybe he never would. 

Adrien was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that there was someone else standing right beside him. And of course it’s _her._ That can easily come off as bad- but it is the total opposite of it. This was his chance to talk it out, he thought. 

“Hey” Adrien said and seeing as he received no response from the other part but an annoyed glance, he continued “about earlier… I’m really sorry. I was trying to take the chewing gum off your seat- I promise. The thing is, I’ve never gone to school. Pretty shocking, right?” She really did seem to be surprised. “Anyway, I’m not used to any of this. Please forgive me and my lack of social skills” Adrien chuckled to himself.

Marinette stood there, frozen. She didn’t expect him to actually explain himself. Either way, she felt bad for him. She couldn’t even imagine how lonely he must have felt all this time. At that moment she knew she would do anything in her power to make him feel good and appreciated. Which is very funny to think about, considering a few minutes ago- before he opened up to her, she thought he was a total jackass. 

It was now her who felt mysteriously drawn to him. It didn’t make sense. 

It’s still raining.

“Take,” He handed the umbrella he was holding to her. Adrien figured this could break the silence and hopefully just clear the air between the both of them. Start over. “I have another one in my car, don’t worry about me”

_He didn’t have another one._

She hesitated a little before taking it and when she did, she accidentally closed it off with her in it. Causing Adrien to laugh uncontrollably, Marinette following up. 

“I’m Adrien, by the way” He spoke. “You?” That she knows, it was her favorite fashion designer's son and she googled him this morning. Plus, she heard Chloé relentlessly talk about him before.

“Marinette.” She finally said. 

_Marinette._ That’s a beautiful one. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” Despite saying that, he wasn’t sure his father would let him live this down. He _hoped_ they would see each other, not only tomorrow but every day after that. Marinette seemed like a really nice person, he envisioned a potential friendship on the spot.

Not only she gave off nice vibes, aside from that she was pretty too. He didn’t notice at first based on the circumstances they met under, but now that they’re face to face, he could see it clearly. Big blue eyes, dark silky hair, and the list goes on and on. He felt somewhat mesmerized. 

Adrien realized he must have stared at Marinette for too long because he didn’t quite catch her answer. Leaving it at that, he turned around and started walking his way to the limousine. 

When he got inside, Tikki came out of her purse and teased her about what just happened. Marinette just laughed it off. _Maybe he isn’t so bad after all_. 

After taking one minute to compose herself back, she too started walking home, which is literally just around the corner. But Adrien didn’t need to know that, not yet. The gesture was really cute and memorable enough to have this memory of them together ingrained in her mind forever. 

On the way back to Adrien’s house, he couldn’t get both Marinette and Ladybug out of his head. The two of them truly left an impact on him. He only shared a few words with the former but no one could be so as blind to not see they shared a moment there. 

After speaking to his dad to whom his surprise wasn’t mad and had no intentions of grounding him at all but instead allowed him to keep going to school, Plagg teased him too. The thought of it brought a smile to his lips.

And then- before they know it, it’s no longer raining.

When the air stops feeling heavy, and all that’s left is the pleasant earthy smell of _petrichor._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! <3


End file.
